A Mermaid's Love
by PaulieK
Summary: What happens to a man when a mermaid falls in love with him? What happens if her jealous sister finds out that she found her one true love? Fluff/Romance/violence/drama. WIP Please R&R!
1. A Mermaid's Kiss

**AN: As you've probably seen on Pirates of the Caribbean: Stranger Tides, the scene where Syrena takes Philip under water kind of leaves it open ended. This is my take on what happened afterwards. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean: Stranger Tides, Disney does!**

**Chapter 1**

Philip wasn't sure whether Syrena was going to drag him to his death or not, but either way it didn't matter to him. He was in her arms, in these arms of this divine creature. Surely she could not be like those creatures he had seen earlier. However, as the last of his breathe escape his lips his vision began to fade and just before he blacked out he noticed Syrena panic.

Syrena noticed a little too late that Philip was on his last breath. She forgot that he was human, she surfaced. As soon as she got him ashore she tried to wake him up but he was not responding to anything she did. She laid her ear against his chest and heard no sign of life. There was only one way to bring him back, but what if he wouldn't want anything to do with her afterwards? What if after she does it he hates her for it? The main question was in her heart was could she live the rest of her life without him? She decided with her heart and pressed her open mouth against his and exhaled

Philip woke up to Syrena surfacing from the water with a couple of fish. She noticed that he was awake when she pulled herself ashore. As her legs became able she walked over and pulled on his shirt. She walked over to him to place the fish in front of him.

"I caught us some food," She said her voice still lovely as ever to hear. Then she quickly placed some matches in front of him. "I know it's not much, but fishing is not typically taught amongst my kind." He looked at her and she quickly looked away. He took her hands within his.

"This is perfect," he said and got to work on cooking the fish she caught. As he was cooking he noticed how fidgety she was, "Are you okay?" She gave him a stunned look and smiled meekly at him.

"Of course," she said with that still weak smile, but still she quickly looked away. When he was focusing on cooking he could feel her staring at him intently. When he was done cooking, he waited for it cool down before handing her one on a stick. He watched her as she ate the fish, her extended canines tearing into the flesh. He remembered what the old man said, but he pushed that thought away.

"What is our next course of plan," he asked her. She stared at him with something glimmering in her eyes. He couldn't quite put his finger on what emotion that could be.

"I will go with you," she said, "Where ever you go, I go."

"Are you certain," he asked. She took his hands within her own and a smiled formed on her lips. She nodded.

"We can go to the new world," he told her, "Start somewhere new. Build a new life for us." He told her partly fantasying holding her hands to his chest. "But first we have to figure out how to even get there." He cursed.

"That's not much of a problem, I believe I saw that odd man that was with you when I was hunting earlier," She said to him. Philip sighed in relief.

"Do you think you can bring him to us?"

"I will go find him now," Syrena swore as she began to strip of his shirt. Philip looked away until he heard a splash. "I will return!"

Syrena swam as fast as she could. That odd man should be on his way over here, she would not have even thought about even approaching the man if not for Philip. She knew she had to get him off that island and if he would be happier on land with others of his kind she would gladly follow him there. She was feeling all of these new and odd feelings. She heard that it was going to be like this, but she was feeling some of these emotions before she restored his life with her own. She knew he was the one when he gave her a name. One of the main signs that he is the one and everything else just followed in suit. After some time she began to worry if she had missed the chance to get her Philip off that rock but hope soon blossomed within her chest again as soon as she saw a boat. She surfaced slowly being sure not to cause unwanted attention to her yet. Then she noticed that it was him.

She swam quickly to the boat startling the man. He seemed dazed for a second.

"Oy," He exclaimed jumping to the side.

"Do not be afraid," Syrena said to him, "But I need your assistance."

"Whether you need it or don't need it, what am I going to get out of this," He said to her. Anger boiled within her for a second, but she pushed it aside becoming clever in this dire time.

"Don't you know that a mermaid's tail is the strongest force of the ocean," She inquired of him, "I can swim for days without stop. I can get you ashore to find yourself a new ship." The man stared at her a second longer.

"What will you be in need my assistance for my dear," He asked her.

"My Philip," She told him, thrilled that she claimed possession of him. "He is stuck on land, and I want him to get him to the New World." She told him. He seemed to think about it for a second.

"You got yourself a deal," He said and shook her hand. She instructed him to give her a rope and tie it to the boat. She tied it around her waist and swam back to where she left Philip.

Philip was sitting near the water his focus intently on the ocean waiting for Syrena to return with Jack. He had been waiting for her for a couple hours he guessed it, and was beginning to worry about her. What if she could not find him? What if she just decided to leave him here to rot? All of these questions began to boil within his mind and he did not like it one bit.

He was beginning to lose all hope until he heard.

"Ahoy!" He looked to the sea and saw Jack Sparrow, standing in a small boat.

"It good to see you," Philip greeted him as Jack helped him aboard. Syrena popped up and reached for him.

"I have made a deal with this man," She said, "He has agreed to ride with us to the New World and from there he will get his old ship again."

"Of course, we're getting there mermaid powered instead of wind powered," Jack said from behind him. Philip turned around to face him the second he said that.

"No! Absolutely not," He snarled, "We will not use her like a slave." Syrena grabbed his arm.

"I agreed to this," She told him solemnly, "We'll get there faster this way."

**AN: Well that's the first chapter, and please read and review!**


	2. Captain Jack Sparrow

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean: Stranger Tides, Disney does!**

**Chapter 2**

Philip wasn't sure if he liked the idea of Syrena pulling the boat like a slave. She assured him that it was okay and they should be ashore soon. She has been swimming since dusk last night and the sun was about to go down again today.

"I figure that you would have been mermaid bait by now," Jack said to him and Philip stared at him for a bit.

"What do you mean by that," he asked him.

"Well I'm only saying, considering the mermaids we saw the last time. They weren't exactly the loveliest creatures, you catch my drift mate?" Philip stiffens a bit.

"Syrena isn't like those mermaids at all," He said defending her, "Besides what do you know about mermaid except for what we saw." Jack shrugged his shoulders and remind silent. Philip was certain he was up to no good, and was determined to get her away from him as soon as possible. They didn't say much after that, but then Jack stood up and made his way to the bow and gave the rope a tug. The boat slowed and Syrena surfaced and swam to the boat.

"Yes," She said to him, "Why have we stopped?"

"I think we should stop somewhere so we can get the…" He paused for a second to glance at Philip. "Girl some clothes. It would be mighty suspicion if she just walked onto shore without any clothes."

"I agree," Philip said, "But where are we going to get them?" Jack grinned deviously at that.

"Oh you leave that to me mate," He said. Within the hour they pulled ashore to some Island that Jack was familiar with. Jack climbed out of the boat. "Now be back here in an hour." Both Philip and Syrena nodded and they hid somewhere in a cave.

"Do you really think he will be back," Syrena asked him. Philip looked at her and she was curled up, her legs to her chest and her arms wrapped around them.

"Unless he finds a ship and a crew then he will," Philip told her. She looked at him.

"Tell me what else we shall do once we get to the new worlds," She asked of him and he gladly did so. He told her that they will get a house and some land near some water so she can swim in the moonlight. He told her that she will never be in need of anything she desire. He went on and on and she was enchanted by him and was even more thrilled that she gave him life again. She just hoped that he would still love her when he found out what she did to him. Soon they left the cave to meet Jack at the beach.

They saw him running towards them with a gown in his hands. As it were there was a mob of people behind him yelling.

"Let's go! Let's go!" He yelled as Philip pulled him aboard. Philip turned around and tugged on the rope and Syrena swam as fast as she could.

As soon as they were far enough away from the shore Jack showed Philip his findings. It was a black gown and at first Philip didn't recognize it. Then at once it dawned on him.

"This is a nun's gown," He said baffled. Jack stopped him from jumping to any conclusion.

"Now," he began, "I didn't anything disreputable."

"I find that a little hard to believe." He said. Jack did some odd motion with his arms and hands.

"Well, that point to the side," He said to him, "I think we have a bigger problem. Get the mermaid aboard." He order him and Philip was about to correct him, but then he looked back and saw a ship coming their way.

"You didn't do anything disreputable you say," Philip said and Jack smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Philip tugged on the rope and Syrena came back to him. "Quick, get on board." He told her and he pulled the dress over her head and she pulled it down the rest of the way. Jack and Philip began rowing and as the ship pulled up beside him. They acted as innocently as possible, which was easy for Philip and Syrena not so much for Jack.

"You there," An old man exclaimed, "Have you seen a man who stole a gown? From a NUN no less?" Before Jack could say anything stupid, Philip stood up and began to speak.

"No sir! As you can tell we have been thrown overboard by a crew of pirates!" Jack mumbled something unintelligent to that. "I'm a Priest and this is a lady that we saved earlier from drowning when we had our ship. The Nun that was with me had given it to hurt since her clothes was so tarnished. Unfortunately she died when the ship we were taken over." The man's eyes grew sympatric.

"That's a hardship indeed young lad." He said, he disappeared for a second then a rope ladder was thrown down to them. Philip let Syrena go up first and then he was next with Jack bringing up the rear. When the man helped him aboard he clasped him on the shoulder. "What be your name, lad?"

"My name is Philip Swift and this is Syrena," He said gesturing his head in her direction. The man nodded at Philip and Syrena.

"Robert Haggins," He told them and Philip shook his extended hand. "What were you traveling for lad?"

"To journey to the Colonies," He told him.

"Aye," Haggins said nodding his head. "I believe we can help you with that." He then looked at Syrena. "What about you lass? Where will you be heading?" Syrena moved closer to Philip.

"I will go with Philip," She said with confidences in her voice, "he saved my life." She then looked at him.

"Aye," Haggins said with a smile. "Bring her to shore, lads! We have work to do!" At once men began to hurry around them. "Now, let's get some food in your bellies. I'm sure you must be starved." Haggins led them to the captain's quarters and asked one of his crew men to bring his guest some food at once. "I wouldn't let you guys wait till we get ashore to feed ye." He gestured them to sit and they did as soon as he left Philip grabbed Jack's sleeve.

"I suggest you don't do anything that's to be expected of you until we leave for the colonies." He told him.

"If I didn't know you any better I would say that's a threat," Jack said with an amused look on his face. "But no, I will not do a thing till we get a shore. There was a brothel I fancied on my way back that I have not had the chance to visit." Philip let go of his sleeve and turned his attention back to Syrena.

The change has already begun, Syrena thought. He may not recognize it, but he will eventually. She eyed Jack warily, not sure if he would stay true to his word. Many of her kind die by the hands of Pirates, but she had hope. Hope that she could start a life with Philip.

One part that many people do not know about mermaid is why they hunt men so. It's not because they are notorious, but out of spite. It is however because a mermaid's life truly does not begin until she meets her true love. There are no males of their kind, yet they need to reproduce. Mermaids only have one chance to reproduce, and that's when they find their male human counterpart. There are varying ways to know for certain if you've found the one, and not many of her kind know that. However she was taught by her mother that was able to keep her kindness even after her father was killed. She was taught that she will know she will feel that he's different from the others. Then the rest will be as so.

She was also taught that once a mermaid had found her true love and performed the sacred kiss that her mate would live as long as she. That he would never age, never die of old age, and the only way to kill him is by mortal wounds. Even so the wounds would have to be deathly serious. Once they get to the colonies, she will tell him what she did to him.

She watched as the man named Haggins walked back into the room and right after him other men with food. She was getting used to human food ever since she went to catch fish for Philip.

Now she understand why mother never feasted on men whist her father was alive, however she still kept on eating fish even after he had died. She never understood that, most of the mermaids whose true love had died returned to eating the flesh of men. However her mother still reminds the best of her kind to catch fish and other marine animals.

Philip nudged her and offered her a plate; it had various foods that she didn't even know what they were. He must have noticed her concern or figure that she wouldn't know what human food was and she noticed that he had gotten the same for himself. She watched him as he ate to make sure she didn't do anything odd. The food was truly delicious; she never thought that human food would taste so good. Though he did his best with what she caught this was far better than the fish she ate earlier. She blushed the second after she thought it was a shameful thing to compare what Philip made for her. He did the best with he had and it wasn't as if she even knew how to cook. It was something she must learn how to do for Philip. She made that a priority in her heart.

Sooner than she thought it would take they were ashore. Philip led her out but the old man stopped him for a second.

"I'll lead her to land," Jack offered and offered her his arm. She stared at him with suspicion but took his arm. She would be able to find him no matter what now. As they made it on to shore, Jack pulled her to the side. "I see you making good use of your land legs now." He said to her.

"I'm sure this isn't about complimenting how well I can walk now," Syrena said to him stoutly, "So spill it." He chuckled at her comment.

"I see you're rather bolder now," He said, "I'm sure you got that from your dear ol' Philip." She eyed him with caution; surely he could not know more about mermaids unless he dealt with some other mermaids. Most of her kind gathered in the cove, but there were other clans elsewhere. "Now I know that little mind of yours is scrambling to make sense of what I'm saying. My question is there others like you, willing to help a human as much as you help _**your **_Philip?" She shook her head.

"No," Her voice thick, "Do you wish to employ more of my kind?"

"No, no, of course not my dear," he said gently touching her cheek with back side of his hand, "just truly an idle thought is all. Now I must say you held up to your side of your bargain. So I take my leave! Cherry o my dear creature," he said to her and she slightly hissed at that comment.

She waited at the docks for Philip to meet her there. When he came into view he looked at her and gave her a questioning look.

"Where's Jack?"

"He said that I held my end of the deal and left," she told him and he nodded.

"Well Haggins has set us up for a room tonight and there we will get some new clothes and some extra new things for the journey to the colonies." He told her and led her to an Inn called Sunny Moore. She was nervous, she has never been around this many humans and especially on land for that matter. But her nerves were calmed as soon as Philip wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry," He told her, "You're okay nobody is going to do anything to you." He led her to the safety of their room and there were two piles of clothes. "Do you want me to help you with your clothes?"

"Will people talk," she asked him and he smiled at her.

"People will talk no matter what." He told her as he showed her what garments go on first and how they go on. She stared at him suspiciously and he noticed, "My mother was very ill before she died. I helped her get dress every day." She blushed again she assumed that he would have been mischievous like the pirates forgetting that he was a Priest to his kind.

"What are you going to do when we get to the colonies," She asked him, hoping to hear what she wanted to hear.

"I'm going to give up my vows. However that's not truly necessary since nobody will know who I am to begin with so that should be easy." He told her, "We can start a farm and live off the land. We can find a lake and live near that." It was what he told her before and yet he still held on to that dream, that she was determined to make it come true.

"Do you promise," she asked him still her voice breathless.

"Yes," he said and he kissed her, it was just as wonderful as the first time they kissed. This one was special though, it was their first kiss to their new life. "Now," he said, "Let's get some sleep we have an early morning tomorrow." Together they got dressed and climbed into the same bed even though there were two. She felt completely safe within his arms his body curled against her back. Feeling warm and complete she fell asleep for the first time on land.

**AN: That's the end of chapter two! :D I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please review it would make me a very happy nerd! Lol. Anyways, I wonder why Jack was asking if Syrena knew of any other mermaids like her… Hmm? Food for thought? **


	3. The Ship to a New Start!

**Author's Note: In this chapter they're on the ships to the colonies! Should be an easy ride right? Hmm with so many people on the ship for certain amount of days maybe the ride won't be as easy as they thought it would be!**

**Chapter 3: The Ship to a new start!**

Philip woke up with Syrena curled into his arms. He felt warm and almost didn't want to get up, but he knew that he had to be on that ship soon. They couldn't afford to give up free passage to where they need to go. As he left the warmth of the bed he began to get dressed and ready to go. He began to think about what Robert was telling him.

"_**The lass loves you lad," He said to him and Philip looked at him. Robert chuckled and shook his head. "I can see that you love her as well." He gave him a stern look. "What do you intend on doing lad?"**_

"_**I will marry her if she will have me," He told him with his back straight.**_

"_**Aye," Robert said nodded his head deep in thought, "I have a friend that will be aboard. A Priest, if I ask him I certain he will marry you on the ship." Philip looked at him. That has been his intention the whole time, but he wasn't certain that Syrena fully felt the same way about him. "She will agree lad." **_

"_**What makes you so certain?"**_

"_**As I said before lad, the lass loves you." He said with a grin. **_

That's why it took him awhile to get back to Syrena, even though his heart ached for her. He knew this was better for him. His nerves were wrecked. What if she refuses him? What if she does love him but this pushes her away? He shook his head hoping the thoughts would leave his mind.

"What's the matter," Syrena asked him and he could hear the concern in her voice. He turned to face her. He smiled at her and walked over to her.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about the journey to the colonies is all." He told her smoothly. She frowned at him her not believing him.

"It doesn't seem like something to be worried about." She said with a grim look on her pretty face.

"It's going to be a week travels until we get there," he said explaining. It was something he was concern about so he wasn't worried about lying to her. "There will be some people on there that may grow suspicion of us."

"Then I shall do my best not to gather any wanted attention," she promised him. He smiled at her and he knows she will do her best.

"Come on," he told her, "It's time for us to get ready, the ship leaves port soon." She nodded and she climbed out of bed. Together they got ready and made their way downstairs where Robert met them.

"Morning," He said cheerfully. "I wanted to help ye with your things." He looked at them and then laughed. "Or at least see you off." Both Syrena and Philip smiled kindly at him. "Come along you two the ship is about to leave in a few." They let Syrena go ahead of both of them and Roberts winked at him. Philip smiled weakly in returned and stayed close to Syrena's side. They made it to the docks and when the dock master asked for their name Robert stepped in for them. "These be the Swifts, I talked to ye about."

"Ah," the dock master said adding notes, "Master Haggins spoke highly of you. We have even giving you the room that room that the couple had to give up due to certain circumstances." Syrena looked up Philip and Philip looked down at her.

"I guess luck is finally heading our way," He said to her fondly and she smiled warmly at him. Seeing this, both Roberts and the dock master gave knowing looks.

"Go ahead you two," Roberts said to them. "I hope you shall write when you are settled." He handed Philip a paper with how to reach.

"Thank you for all of your help and we shall." Syrena said for the both of them.

"You keep him straight lass," He said with a wink and Syrena smiled at him. They boarded and a young man showed them where their room was. It was very nice, small but it met their needs. They sat on the bed.

Syrena looked at Philip and thought about how Roberts introduced him. Syrena Swifts, she smiled at that.

Mermaids were not giving a name when they were born and throughout their whole life they would be nameless unless their true mate found them. That was another thing that made her heart beat faster when he not only stood up for her, but when he gave her a name. That was another clear sign that he was the one.

When she will true lay with him the way mates do, she will truly know if she becomes with child that same moment. She sighed with nerves. She sorely wanted that moment to come soon. Then she will grow and their child will surely be a girl. It is tradition. She grew sad; her child will also not have a name as well. She was not excited for that. Looking at Philip, she had a lot to tell him when they got to the colonies. Philip was acting oddly the whole day and as dusk began to fall upon them Syrena was about to say stop acting so odd or people are going to notice. She had been getting knowing looks all day and she was worried.

She looked up to the sky and the moon was full and the stars were out in force tonight. She smiled at them, the other mermaids called her silly and told her stop daydreaming. That the chances of her finding her true mate is slim to none. Her sister was the one her scolded her the most and made her life in the cove Hell. She was glad that she did not leave. Or otherwise she would not have met Philip.

Philip kept fidgeting and finally Syrena could not stand it.

"Philip, please tell me what is wrong," She pleaded and Philip sighed.

"Syrena, please come with me the main deck," he said. Syrena obligated and followed him to there. There was everyone one the boat, crew included. They quieted as Philip knelt in front of her. "Syrena, will you marry me?" He asked her and she was breathless for a moment.

"Yes Philip, I will." She said without any hesitation. The crowd erupted in cheers and together they walked before the Priest. The ceremony was short and when it got to the kiss Syrena couldn't believe this was truly happening. In all of her years, she never thought this day would come. Tears in her eyes she kissed him with all of her heart burning behind it. They made their escape during the feast in their honor and to their room. They began to kiss in a fury of passion. Slowly they shed themselves of their clothes and fumbled on to their bed. He lay onto her and stopped.

"Are you certain you want this," he asked her, looking into her eyes.

"Yes," she said, "yes I am." He gently slid himself into her and she arched her back. She felt pain for a brief second then it was replaced by pleasure. He did not last long, the first time, but after much encouragement he was ready to try again.

When she fell asleep with Philips arms around her she felt a flutter within her womb. She smiled.

**Author's Note: Now they are on their way to the new colonies! Where should they live out of the colonies? Any ideas anyone? Please R&R!**


	4. The nameless Sister

**Author's Note: Okay so Philip and Syrena are hitched! **** Yay for them, not only that is Syrena so soon expecting a child?! They still have a ways to go for them to be at the new colonies! And I figured out where I plan having them live! :D Anyways you all will just have to figure that out for yourself! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: The nameless Sister**

Philip woke up and again Syrena was curled into him. He has never been so happy in his life, though he thought passing the word of the Lord was his true calling. Then he first laid eyes upon Syrena, raged had filled him and he was certain that he was going to kill a mermaid.

Those creatures so vile and cruel. He sat up so suddenly that it startled Syrena awake.

"Wha," She said looking at him, her beautiful face confused. She propped herself up on her elbows and it took her a second to realize what was going on. "Philip, what's wrong?" He shook his head, he was still trying to get the mermaids attack out of his head, and he didn't want to explain it to her. She may not appreciate about how he felt about her sisters. She frowned at him and went to stand up.

"No," He said, stopping her, "I just… I'm not thinking like I normally do." He admitted before he even realized it was truth. He stared at the floor. How could he not have realized that? He was always sure of himself, he looked at Syrena and he felt lost.

"Do not worry," She told him. "It's ok." He looked up at her and everything was just so new and odd to him. Was this he was supposed to feel after marriage? "I need to tell you some things... But I can't tell you here." He looked at her and for a second he assumed something dark from her, but then he quickly pushed it away.

The darkness that was once in me is starting to leak to him; Syrena thought and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head to her chest and held him there. She laid her head on his and felt true sadness. Though it is true that mermaids are too tough to cry from sorrow, but once they make that bound with their human the emotions rub off on them. That's why most mermaids who find their true love leave the cove.

Then she heard singing, she froze her whole body stiffen. Philip pulled away and looked up. He gave her a curious look and she knew that he couldn't hear the singing.

"Can you hear that woman singing?"

"What singing," He asked her, his eyes showing concern. She felt sick. That was her sister, she didn't know how she found her, but her whole body shivered. Her sister was a cruel mermaid, and she's been known to kill other's true mates. She highly doubt that her sister was here to wish her the very best. She would disappear for a day or two and then come back boast about how she killed another mermaid's true love. Though it had happened before she was born, Syrena had heard countless of times that her sister had killed her true love by accident. She discovered this after it was too late to give him the sacred kiss. She mourned her would be lover's life, and began to kill countless man, for if she couldn't have her love then no mermaid shall.

It was only two days into the sail and it would take other five days for them to be even safe on land. She knows her sister like the back of her hand. She was here to kill Philip; she lunged and held on to him as tight as possible. Though she was already with child, she was not going to lose her mate. If her sister wanted his life, she would have to pay with her own blood.

So let her come, she thought, I will be waiting and I will kill her long before she can get to my Philip.

Philip noticed how withdrawn Syrena was throughout the day. She was constantly looking out to the vast blue oceans. He was worried that she would miss and resent him for bring her on land and take her away from the salt waters. In yet, he continued to stare at her in wonders how he was so bless to achieve her in the first place. To think that if it wasn't for Black Beard that he would have never had the chance to even spot her. He smiled; he knew that the Lord had something planned for him the world time. There are more mysterious forces at work. Even now as he watched her; her raven hair flowing in the wind, her hazel eyes occasionally glancing over in his directions then promptly back to the oceans, her full and undeniably beautiful lips parted.

She is perfection, he thought with a sigh. She looked over again and smiled at him, but again she looked away. She's holding back from him, he knows that now, but she said that she would tell him when they get ashore… Four more days is too long for him to wait. Though he began to think about the changes he started to feel. Even when he had his sword in her fin, the look she gave him. It stopped him and he forgot how to breathe. Unfortunately that gave Black Beard enough time to capture her, he remember how she suffered and how horrible he felt.

He could feel that she was a compassionate soul, unlike those mermaids. He felt protective of her, and he knew when it came down to dire situation that he would kill for her.

Syrena heard her sister sang, and she knew that she wouldn't kill until every human was asleep. The sun was going down and she was getting anxious.

_I cannot believe that child have gotten for soul mate_, thought a woman as she pulled herself up by the anchor. Her tail washing away revealing legs she had centuries to practice how to use them. She pulled herself aboard, the guard was asleep. She scoffed and knew exactly where her sister was, the last room on the left.

Her sister was waiting for her, wearing human clothes and her skin was glowing. She remembered that glow when her mother was pregnant with her. She snarled a hiss and she replied back.

"My dearest sister," She spat the endearment, "I'm so very happy for you and your union. Now I would LOVE to meet him."

"My name is Syrena now," her sister replied back, holding her back strong for the first time she had known her. She was a shy thing, even around the others, never making much an effort.

"Well, _Syrena_, where is your human," she asked, slowing moving forward.

"I will NOT let you near him," Syrena answered moving forward to her. Her posture strong, she knew that she would attack him. She was going to kill her soul mate, even if it meant killing her she was going to do it. They moved towards each other until their chests were touching. Syrena stared easily into her sister eyes and for a second she felt hesitation.

She knew then that Syrena would kill her; most mermaids did not know her that well. Syrena had all of her life to get to know her, and during that time she had killed countless of soul mates, with or without their mermaids attached. She smirked; she even killed her mother's human. It didn't matter that that was her father.

He let her! Not only that, it didn't break her mother! Of course she grieved for their father but she went back to how it was before he died. She still unbearably lived in that same cottage where she was raised and where Syrena was raised.

Her cobalt eyes met Syrena's eyes, until she felt a sharp pain in her thigh. She fought back a scream and Syrena held her close.

"Know this sister," Syrena began as she dug the blade deeper into her thigh. She could feel her sister try to push the hilt in there. "If you come near me and my husband I will kill you _dearest sister."_ At that point she let her sister go and she stumbled back shocked at what had just happened.

Syrena watched her sister begin to climb over the edge.

"And know this,_ Syrena_ I am not done with you. I will not stop until I can drink your human's blood and trust me, I will make you watch," her sister said as she gracefully dove into the ocean.

Syrena walked back into her room and climbed into bed next to a sleeping Philip. She looked over him and knew that she didn't need to swear on anything to keep him safe from harm. He was hers as well as the other way around.

Maybe one day, when its safe her mother will meet him…

**Author's note: I'm sorry it took me for the longest time to update this story! A lot of things having been happening, and well to be short a major life changing event happened. I'm sure you're like whatever lady! Just post more dang it! Or something of the varying lines LOL. Don't worry! I appreciate the reviews and favorites :] and if you read my other stories, I will be updating those shortly as well. I hope this was worth the wait though and don't worry I will make sure I will post better chapters.**


	5. A man named William

A.N.: I did not realize that this would become so popular! I am so sorry for the wait for everyone, and thank you for being patience with me. I just have so much going on lately, and I still do but I really will try and get a chapter updated more frequently!

**Chapter 5: A new home, and an old friend. **

It took another couple of weeks to make it to the colonies, and Philip was more than relieved to have Syrena off the ship. He wasn't sure how long their cover would last. Why she dashed away when someone spilled water, and why she always stared at the ocean with such an intense stare. That part he would like to know himself as well, but Syrena had promised him at one point during their trip that she would explained why she was on a look out. He led her away from the ship, after saying goodbye to a couple of other people on the ship. She said her friendly farewells as well, so she wouldn't seem off putting or rude. "Come," he told her he was further away from the ship. "I have an old friend that has a home here, and I know he has some land maybe he would give us a bit of it." He said hopeful, or at least that maybe he would be willing to give them direction to where to set out for cheap land.

"I will go with you Philip," she told him, as she was unsure, and wary of humans still, but she trusted Philip with her life.

"I know," He told her with a soft smile, "Now come on," he said as he reached out for her hand, and they interlaced their fingers before he led the way. He remembered him sending his letters and telling him how he was starting fresh from the wild. At this point, Philip would be willing to do the same for Syrena right now. He just need the land to do so.

Syrena was still very worried as she followed close behind Philip. She may looked human, but she knew that she will always be immortal, and a mermaid. The sea was her home, but in her heart anywhere where Philip was home in her heart. She rested her head against his shoulders as she continued to walk beside him, and she realized that they were heading deeper into the woods.

"How are you holding up?" Philip asked her.

"I will be alright," she told him, and her feet were very sore with all the walking, but she would endure as much as she could for Philip.

"Well, we're here so don't worry," he assured her as she looked around and noticed the surroundings. "It's hard to believe that he made everything by hand." He told her in awe, and she was already staring in wonder. She was constantly surprised at the marvel of what human could do with the world around them. The house was a two story home made from wood, and the chimney was made from stone. There were fences to keep the animals in, and they were eager for attention. Just before they reached the door of the house, it opened.

The man was bigger than Philip, and with the work of building his home, he was strong. It made Syrena nervous. What if he was a foe? "Philip!" He roared, and a smile made him look friendlier than he did mere seconds ago. "My friend, what are you doing in the colonies?" He asked him as he approached Philip. "Are you spreading the Lord's good word?" He asked, and then he noticed Syrena as he closer to them both. "Forgive me," He began, "I am William Baker." He told introduced himself with a smile to her. She smiled a small way in reply, but ended up looking away.

"This is my wife, William," Philip took over, "This is Syrena." He wrapped a reassuring arm around her shoulder, and she relaxed into it.

"Well, well," He boosted with a laugh, "Congratulation to you two. What brings you to my lovely home?" He said as began walk, and Philip followed him, and Syrena followed him.

"We're starting off a bit low," he admitted to his friend, "But I don't want you to get the wrong impression of us. If even you can point to where I can work for some-" William stopped him as he began feeding some of his animals.

"Nonsense," he said to him, "You saved my life. I was a drunk, and had no point in life. You letting me help you start new somewhere else would be a blessing I can't give up." He told him. "I have some land further back. I started building a cottage near a lake, but it put me too far out of the way. I managed to pave a dirty road, and I tried to upkeep the area. I will give it to you along with some animals, and tools. Work hard, Philip." He said as he finished feeding his animals.

Syrena could hardly believe what this man was doing for Philip, and she looked at him for a moment while he continued on his conversation with the taller man. He must have done many of great deeds in his life before he ended up on a pirate ship. She would help him, anyway she could, and try and become more human like for him.

"But of course, it's a bit of way in the night, and you two must be tired," he said after a moment, and led the way to his house. Philip reached back and she sighed as she took his hand within hers. "You two are more than welcome to eat, and sleep here. We will wake up early tomorrow and get things started." He said as he opened the door, and she felt warmth like stepping into warm water from a cold current. She sighed. "Aye, it was starting to get chilly out there wasn't it?" He said to her with a smile. He lowered his voice down a bit. She nodded to him.

"Yes, it was," she said softly, and William beamed at her.

"Now go ahead and sit down while I get you two something to eat," He said to them as he stood up to begin getting dinner ready. She sat down and she didn't realize how exhausted she was, and she sighed. Philip sat next her pressed his warmth into her body.

"How are you doing?" He asked her, and he had concern in his eyes. She nodded, and cuddled close into his body. Then after a bit William joined them again on the opposite couch. He handed Syrena a bowl full of thick liquid, and then Philip.

"Eat up," he said to them, "It will warm your bodies against the cold." He began eating from his own bowl, and after Philip began eating so did she. She sighed as the flavors hit taste buds, and it was a completely different taste from fresh fish, and other sea life. "It's good, huh?" He asked Syrena nodded as she began to eat more, and remembered that she did have a growing life inside of her. Hers and Philip's first child, and it spread the warmth of contentment through her frame. Philip ate his own food with his own gratitude. "Oh should I mention that another of our friend is here?" Philip looked up. "Tiberius." He said.

"You don't say," Philip seemed surprised.

"I wish I couldn't," William admitted, "But he's in town if ever you two are interested in visiting."

"I will have to," he said with a nod. William nodded, and then stood up.

"We best be heading off to bed," he said, "We have an early start tomorrow, so you two go ahead and take my bed." Philip stood up to protest but, William just began herding them into the room upstairs. "I'll sleep in the guest room. Goodnight you two," he said as he closed the door behind him.

After a moment Syrena spoke, "I like him," she admitting to him, "He seems like he's a good man." Philip smiled at her.

"He is a good man," he said to him, "He came from a dark place, and all I did with the help from the church was push him in the right direction." He told her, "But he's right we should head to bed." He pulled her into his arms and she sighed wrapping her arms just under his own. She rested her head against his chest. She felt his lips against her forehead, and she smiled into his chest. He pulled away and led her to the bed to get them under it, and snuggled close to one another. She wanted to tell him right there that she was pregnant, but she felt it wasn't the right time. She wanted the right time. She fell asleep in his arms.

**A.N: Alright everyone! This is it for me tonight. I'll try and write another chapter by the end of the week, and I'll probably start on it tomorrow:] I have my mind working on this one now! I hoped you enjoyed it, and please R&R!**


	6. Work to be done

******AN: I'm hoping that last chapter was enough to hold you guys off for this one! When we last left off Philip's old friend William gave them the master bedroom. Also he agreed to help them with their new home situation. Now why did he have to warn them about his and Phillip's mutual friend?**

Phillip woke up before Syrena, and he slid out of the bed. He heard the familiar thump of someone chopping wood. He pulled on his clothes that he would wear to build a home for Syrena and himself. He walked downstairs, and outside. William spotted him with a grin, "Good morning!" He shouted, and Phillip made a motion for him to stay quiet. "Syrena is still asleep?"

"Yes," he said to him, "is there any possible way we could, uh—"

"Build a house in a day?" William asked with a grin, "No, it will take a while." He stood up, and set some food aside for Syrena, and motioned him to join him at breakfast. "But you two are more than welcome to stay here while we are building it." He told them as he bit into a piece of bread. "So I would eat up while we have a chance, because we are going to get started today." Phillip agreed, and began eating with William where they talked about current events. However, he did decide to leave the whole bit of how he met Syrena out of the picture. William was never the one to press when he knew it takes time for some issues. By the time, Syrena woke up they were done eating their food. "Morning," William said as he nudged Phillip before walking out.

"Good morning," Syrena said as she walked up to him. He kissed her back as she pressed her lips against his own.

"Morning," He replied as he pulled away from her, "William made breakfast." He said as he motioned to the food at the table. "We're going to get started today." He said, and she nodded.

"Is anything I can do to help?" She asked. She didn't want to sit if there was something she could do to help him. He smiled at her, and pulled her into a hug.

"No," he said, "I want to do this for you." He as he rubbed her arms. "Can you let me do this for you?" He asked. Syrena tilted her head and pouted. Yet, she remembered the stories her mother told her when she was a child; she sighed.

"Yes," She agreed. "But promise that you will let me help with the house." She said firmly, and Phillip smiled at her.

"It's a deal." He said as he kissed her again, and walked out of the cabin. Syrena took a seat at the table, and began eating the food that was left for her.

"Is Syrena all settled," William asked as he had his mule saddled to the wagon.

"Yes," Phillip answered, "Is it a long walk?"

"No, but you wouldn't want to carrying the supplies to the old cabin I imagine." He teased his friend. Phillip laughed.

"Okay I see your point," and with that they headed out South. They walked a good bit of the way, and he saw a small cabin in the near distance. "Is that it?"

"Yes," William answered, "and you see the pond? Full of wildlife, just be care not to over fish it." He warned as he halted his mule. He pulled out the tools, and the wood. Phillip looked around at first, but realized that William was doing most of the work before he started to help.

Syrena had finished eating a while ago, and she sat down with a sigh. She wasn't use to this, not the lack of activity. She wasn't use to being away from Phillip for this long. Yet, she imagine that she was have to get used to this in the future. She would be a strong wife for him. She rubbed her belly, and she wouldn't be alone. She would be able to raise their child. The thought assured her that she would be a partner like her parents were when she was young. She looked around, and was curious to how humans lived out of the water. She heard stories from the mermaids who liked to pretend they were human and slip on the land. Yet, she didn't want to take their stories for fact. So far humans baffled her and without Phillip there to explain it. She sighed, she would have to figure this out eventually one day.

She couldn't bring herself to be a bad house guest. Especially since that William was so kind to her, and he was helping her, and Phillip out. She ended up giving up, and returning back to the bedroom to sleep for a little longer. She hoped that she would awake to Phillip.

Phillip and William just finished with taking out all the rotten wood, and matter that would break in the future. Then they started to work on the woods to replace on the cottage. It was small, but it was perfect for just the two of them. They talked the whole time, and some of the time it was just filled with silence. When it began to get dark they were done in setting the new planks in the cottage. "Alright," William said, "We're done with the outside. The paste, with the rope will help it set by tomorrow." He looked for the sky. "It looks like no rain as well." He sighed. "Let's head back now. We will work on the inside tomorrow," He told him, and Phillip nodded. He was eager to get back to Syrena. He felt terrible for leaving her all by herself. Especially since she is so new to living among humans, but he will find something to keep her interest while he is gone tomorrow.

This time Phillip helped load the tools, and this time there was no supplies to load. The mule brayed, and William soothed the tired animal. They walked back to the cabin, and by the time they arrived it was dark. Phillip sighed, "Go ahead, and see your wife." William said as he unsaddled the mule. "I'll be in soon." Phillip nodded to his friend.

"Thank you William." Phillip said before he even hand his hand on the door knob. "For taking both my wife, and myself into your home, and for allowing us for living on your land." He said to him.

"Don't make me cry, Phillip," William said with a smile. "Also, remember what you did for me." He reminded him, and Phillip frowned at him. "I know you didn't do it because you wanted something in return. But, I know if I was in the same situation that I was in long ago. You wouldn't hesitate to assist me again." Phillip finally returned his smile, and then nodded. He walked into the cabin.

"Syrena," Phillip announced into the comfortable settings. "I'm back." He said, and then he heard rustling from the room they slept in the last night. The door opened, and Syrena walked up to him and arms wrapped around his chest. "How are you?"

"Hungry," she said, "I suppose I will have to learn how to cook soon." She noted with a soft smile. Phillip smiled at her.

"I can teach you how to cook when we are in our home," he told her with a smile. "You will love it. It's perfect for just the two of us."

"Three," Syrena corrected him, and he laughed.

"I don't believe that William is going to want to live with us," he said and rubbed her back. Syrena smiled, and shook her head. She pulled away from his hold, and both of her hands went to her belly.

"No, Phillip," She said with a soft smile, and warmth in her eyes. "Three." Phillip laughed, after a moment of shock. He lifted her in his arms, and kissed on the mouth.

"Did I miss some good news?" William said as he walked in to join them. Phillip looked at her, and she nodded him.

"We have a child on the way," Phillip told him. William reaction was instant, and he went to the two of them to lift them up in his arms to embrace them.


End file.
